


twenty-five for a lifetime

by rebelliousbirdH



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1910, Alternate Universe - Age of Adaline Fusion, Amour impossible, Breakup, Harry a un fils, M/M, Naufrage du Titanic, Premier amour, RMS Titanic, Top Harry, USA, Voyage, WW2, mais bottom harry aussi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelliousbirdH/pseuds/rebelliousbirdH
Summary: 1912. Harry Styles a la chance de survivre au naufrage du célèbre transatlantique dit insubmersible, le « Titanic ». Mais ce soir là, sans que la Science ne puisse jamais expliquer pourquoi, un phénomène incroyable se produisit. Il était désormais condamné à avoir vingt-cinq ans pour... l'éternité.AU qui s'inspire du film « The age of Adaline » de Lee Toland Krieger. Seule les caractéristiques d'avoir un âge x ou y pour toujours ainsi que le fait de côtoyer les descendants d'une même famille sont empruntées à cette histoire. Le reste vient de mon imagination. Je vous conseille vivant ce film.





	1. Chapter 1

C'était une froide nuit d'avril, quelque part sur l'océan Atlantique, plus près des côtes américaines que des côtes européennes. Un calme plat régnait. Un calme beaucoup trop inquiétant, mais personne ne l'avait senti, ce caractère inquiétant. Ou du moins, il avait été senti trop tard.

Harry Styles était un américain âgé de vingt-cinq ans. Il était issu d'une bonne famille. D'une trop bonne famille. Père hériter et homme d'affaires, il était l'un des hommes les plus riches du paquebot. Ça assurait au jeune homme un avenir tout tracé. Du moins, ça, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours cru pendant vingt-cinq années. Dîners, coupes de champagne, cotillons, parties de golf, discussions d'affaires et politiques, voilà de quoi sa vie était faite. Pas le temps pour le reste.

Enfin si. Harry avait malgré tout le temps pour faire la fête avec ses amis tous aussi riches et arrogants que lui. Et aussi pour profiter des plaisirs naturels, d'ailleurs, ceux qui demandaient un peu d'effort, mais qui procuraient un plaisir immense. Des femmes, des hommes, il s'en fichait, même s'il faisait son maximum pour que Edgar Styles, son bien-aimé de père ne le déshérite pas. Ce serait tragique de se retrouver avec plus rien dans les poches alors que l'argent de son paternel pourrait subvenir aux besoins de quatre générations. Si ce n'est pas plus...

Lors de son séjour en Angleterre, il était pourtant tombé amoureux d'un charmant jeune homme. Américain de naissance qui au bout de vingt-trois ans de vie dans la capitale anglaise, retournait enfin au bercail : New-York. Tout comme lui. C'était probablement la première histoire d'amour sérieuse du bouclé. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une soirée mondaine, alors que chacun de leur côté, ils avaient quitté la table familiale pour aller se griller une cigarette à l'abri des regards. Le courant était tout de suite passé. Un genre de coup de foudre. Ils avaient terminé la soirée dans le même lit, enlacés sous les draps, leurs membres liés dans tous les sens, leurs bouches se dévorent et leurs corps s'emboîtent et se découvrant de la plus belle et naturelle des façons. Puis ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Ils avaient traversé l'Angleterre tous les deux, s'étaient aimés durant ces quelques semaines comme des fous, jusqu'à ce soir de 1912.

Harry dînait avec sa famille et avait encore prétexté un mal de tête pour pouvoir s'échapper et rejoindre son Arthur dans sa cabine. Arthur avait le luxe et la chance d'avoir sa propre cabine. Edgar Styles n'avait pas désiré que son fils ait cette chance, peut-être parce qu'au fond, il était conscient que le jeune Harry profitait de son jeune âge et des jolies jeunes femmes. Il était si loin du compte.

Arthur avait accueilli l'homme de sa vie les bras grands ouverts. De toute évidence, ils n'avaient pas joué aux cartes. Non. Ils s'étaient déshabillé et avaient couché ensemble. Jusqu'à ce que des cris dans les corridors fassent éclater la bulle d'amour dans laquelle ils étaient. C'était déjà la fin. Le sort de leur histoire était déjà scellé. Quelques heures plus tard, le Titanic sombrait dans l'océan et séparait les deux amants. Les derniers mots qu'il reçut de son amant furent « _je t'aimerai même si je dois y passer dans les minutes qui vont venir_ ». Ça le hanterait à vie.

Son père était mort pendant le naufrage. Noyé. Étouffé. Aspiré. Il n'avait désormais plus aucune famille, plus aucun proche, plus aucun amour.

Harry était donc arrivé à New-York seul, sans rien dans les poches, aussi seul qu'un orphelin, ayant perdu son père, mais aussi l'homme de sa vie. Son coeur était éteint et son visage était destiné à ne plus jamais accueillir de sourire. Il portait désormais le deuil. Pendant des semaines il avait essayé de retrouver Arthur. En vain. Les listes de survivants s'agrandissaient chaque jour, et aucune nouvelle du jeune homme. Il s'était alors résigné, et cette résignation, ce désespoir... Ça lui avait coûté tellement de larmes que lui aussi, aurait pu se noyer dans une eau lacrymale salée.

Mais un soir, dans son demi-sommeil, il se rappela de quelque chose concernant le naufrage. Comme un flash-back. C'est bien connu, les tragédies créent des traumatismes et beaucoup oublient inconsciemment des détails de leur enfer. Cependant, Harry se rappela d'une étrange sensation de foudroiement, de chaleur, de brûlure, puis d'un froid extrême, puis de chaleur encore. Il s'était senti mourir puis revivre. Puis il était mort. Pour de vrai. Avant de revenir à la vie, sans aucune explication possible. Le choc thermique, diraient sûrement les scientifiques. Un miracle, diraient les plus fous. Mais la réalité était beaucoup plus complexe et dépassait les normes de la physique. Ce qui lui était arrivé ce soir là n'avait rien de rationnel. Absolument rien. Mais ça, il ne le découvrit que cinq ans plus tard.

Il n'avait pas vieilli. Pas une ride en plus. Pas un cheveux blanc. Une peau de bébé. La même tête qu'en 1912 alors que le calendrier affichait 1917. Étrange. C'est vrai. Mais il cessa d'y faire attention, se disant qu'il avait tout simplement de la chance, qu'il ne vieillissait pas autant que les autres, du moins pas aussi vite. Mais cinq ans s'écoulèrent à nouveau. Le calendrier affichait maintenant 1922. Harry avait refait sa vie. Il était toujours aussi riche, avait repris l'affaire de son père et avait épousé une femme répondant au prénom d'Elena. Il avait aussi eu un fils. Alexander. Ils vivaient maintenant sur la côte Ouest des États-Unis. Simple volonté de se débarrasser d'un passé qui le hantait. Il avait trente ans.

Et toujours aucune ride en plus, toujours aucun cheveux blancs. Il s'était marié en 1917, et aujourd'hui, Elena semblait avoir pris quelques années. Comme toute personne normale. Mais pas lui. Il était le même qu'en 1917, et surtout, le même qu'en 1912. Il mit énormément de temps à comprendre quel était son sort et surtout à l'accepter parce que c'était tout simplement irréel : il ne vieillissait plus, il ne vieillirait plus.


	2. Chapter 2

Après cette découverte, Harry avait commencé à mettre de la distance entre Elena et lui. Du moins, les quelques années qui suivirent. Cela devenait de plus en plus flagrant, les gens autour de lui remarquaient comme il était beau et toujours aussi jeune qu'il y a dix ans. Évidemment qu'il l'était puisqu'il ne vieillissait plus. Il avait trente-sept ans. Cela faisait douze années que le Titanic avait sombré et que sa vieillesse lui avait été arrachée. Trente-sept ans et il ressemblait toujours au jeune homme de ses vingt-cinq ans. Ça devenait insupportable. Son fils grandissait, il avait 7 ans maintenant. Un jour, le brun serait plus jeune que son fils physiquement. Angoissant. Si angoissant. Un soir, alors que Elena et lui étaient couchés tous les deux dans leur lit, elle se déshabilla et il put remarquer ô combien les années avaient fait leur travail sur le corps de sa femme. Elle n'avait plus la poitrine aussi ferme, elle avait moins le dos cambré, ses fesses étaient plus plates, sa peau s'usait malgré qu'elle n'ait pas encore atteint sa quarantième année. La jeune femme retira son corset, son soutient-gorge puis se pencha au-dessus de son jeune époux.

« _J'ai presque honte de me déshabiller devant toi._  
\- Après tant d'années de vie commune... Je me demande comment tu peux avoir honte.   
\- Regarde-toi, Harry. Tu es le même homme que celui que j'ai rencontré il y a de cela très longtemps. Je... je te connais par coeur. Chaque trait de ton visage. Chaque courbe. Chaque centimètre de ta peau. Tu ne changes pas alors que moi je... je ne suis plus la même. Et je ne comprends pas. »

La jolie brune essuya le rebord de ses yeux verts brillants. Si c'était dur pour Harry, ça l'était tout autant pour elle, malheureusement. Il ne lui avait jamais expliqué, il n'avait jamais trouvé la force de le faire. Elle s'inquiéterait. Ou elle lui rirait au nez parce que c'était impossible, non ? À qui était-ce déjà arrivé ? À part lui ?

Il se redressa et attrapa son épouse pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux et embrassa son front avec cet air bienveillant. Il était l'époux parfait, bien que son coeur appartiendrait toujours à ce fameux Arthur. Harry ne quittait jamais son crucifix. Il y avait les initiales de Arthur gravées derrière, c'était la seule chose qu'il lui restait de lui. Il avait toujours raconté que c'était le bijou d'un de ses oncles pour éviter de s'attarder sur l'histoire interdite et volée de son initiale jeunesse.

Elena se tourna et s'assit entre les jambes d'Harry, sa longue chevelure épaisse et ondulée tombant dans le bas de son dos nu. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait, il avait toujours eu une obsession pour les cheveux de la jeune femme et adorait les tresser. Mais avant cela, il embrassa sa nuque, son cou, son épaule, juste pour lui montrer qu'elle était toujours aussi désirable. Puis il lui tressa les cheveux avant de lui faire l'amour, parce qu'elle en avait besoin et que ce serait peut-être la dernière fois.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il venait de vivre un week-end exceptionnel avec sa femme et son jeune fils, il partit. Il n'avait laissé que des lettres. Une au nom d'Elena, une au nom d'Alexander, qui l'ouvrirait le jour où il serait en mesure de comprendre.

« _Ma chère Elena,_

_Sache que mon départ n'est pas voulu. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais passé le restant de mes jours à tes côtés, à t'aimer. J'aurais voulu vieillir avec toi, sauf que je ne vieillis plus et je ne vieillirai plus jamais._

_Tu auras peut-être du mal à me croire, j'ai moi-même mis du temps à l'accepter. Je ne sais pas comment ni même pourquoi, mais j'ai arrêté de prendre des rides après le naufrage en 1912. Cela fait maintenant douze années et le temps passe, je ne change pas, notre discussion d'il y a quelques jours ainsi que les photos en témoignent. Cela devient dangereux pour moi, mais aussi pour toi. Quand tu auras cinquante ans et que j'aurais l'air d'en avoir vingt-cinq encore et pour toujours, je deviendrai une bête de foire et toi, tu seras mal vue par toute la société. Je ne veux pas de ça. Tu mérites mieux._

_Ne cherche pas à me contacter, je vais changer de nom, de travail, d'état, même. Je m'occuperai de faire croire à un accident, pour ce qui s'agit de ma disparition. N'oublie jamais que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai toute ma vie Elena. Toi et Alexander m'avez donné les plus belles années d'existence et je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Prends soin de toi, retrouve quelqu'un, mais ne m'oublie pas. Tu sais que j'aurais voulu une autre fin pour notre histoire. Embrasse Alexander pour moi. Dis lui que je reviendrai quand il sera plus grand et donne lui la lettre à son nom quand il sera en âge de comprendre. Je compte sur toi, je crois en toi, ma chérie._

_Harry._ »

Ainsi, Harry se retrouva donc en route vers l'inconnu, de nouveaux papiers en mains, quelques affaires, et un compte en banque vide. Il avait fait transféré la moitié de sa fortune sur un compte privé dans un endroit du monde où il ne risquait rien dans le but que son fils puisse en vivre une fois majeur. Le reste, c'était pour Elena. Puis les quelques dizaines de milliers qu'il restait... C'était pour se reconstruire ailleurs, sur plusieurs générations. Parce qu'il avait compris quelque chose : il allait être nécessaire de tout recommencer plusieurs fois. Un éternel recommencement. Certains y verraient une chance, lui il y voyait une malédiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ui c’est des petits « chapitres » . Mais c’est une histoire courte... normalement hihi.


	3. Chapter 3

Après avoir quitté la côte ouest des États-Unis, Harry s'était installé à Chicago. Mordu des affaires, il avait trouvé un job dans une grande banque. En parallèle, il s'était acheté une petite maison dans un quartier plutôt calme. Les premiers mois avaient été très compliqués. La solitude, l'éloignement, ça le rongeait et les soirées qu'il passait seul le tuaient à petit feu. Pourtant, il était toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi jeune, ça, ça ne changeait pas. Une année passa, puis une seconde, et enfin, il trouva un rythme de vie plaisant à Chicago. Nouveaux amis, nouveaux amants. Il y avait ce garçon à son bureau, un peu plus jeune que lui, environ vingt-deux ans – Harry en avait trente-neuf mais ça personne ne le savait, qui lui avait tourné autour pendant plusieurs semaines. Au début Harry l'avait repoussé gentiment. Puis il s'était laissé prendre au jeu et ils avaient fini dans le même lit plus d'une fois, ce qui rendait les journées de travail moins barbantes et plus excitantes. Entre jeux de regards et post-it aux messages codés... à caractère sensuel.

Au bout de trois ans, en 1927, il quitta Chicago pour un été. Il partit sur la route avec ses amis, avec cet amant, direction la Caroline du Sud. C'était une nouvelle jeunesse qui s'offrait à lui, les idées d'une nouvelle génération, ce qui le faisait sortir de toutes ses idées arriérées. Ça avait du bon, au final. Un soir, alors que le soleil se couchait, qu'une teinte orange rosée remplissait le ciel, que la brise était tiède contre sa peau qui redécouvrait le soleil, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite ville de quelques centaines d'habitants seulement. Une ville typique au bord d'une rivière. C'était charmant. Il découvrait son pays au bout de trente-neuf ans, quelle opportunité. Ils entrèrent dans une librairie et le brun feuilleta quelques bouquins poussiéreux qui dataient. Il trouva le livre préféré d'Elena et eut un pincement au cœur. Où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Et Alexander, alors ? Alexander avait dix ans. Sur un coup de tête, il acheta le livre mais aussi une carte postale avec un paysage de la Caroline du Sud ainsi qu'un timbre. Il l’enverrait à son fils. Dans le pire des scénarios, Elena le croirait en Caroline en non pas à Chicago lorsque la lettre arriverait à destination.

« _Edward ! Viens voir !  
\- Hm ?_ »

Edward, c'était son nouveau prénom. Il lui en avait fallu du temps pour lever la tête au nom d'Edward et non plus à celui de Harry. Harry était mort. Il s'approcha de son amie, Margaret, et pencha la tête au-dessus de son épaule en souriant. Et il se vit. Il se vit dans un article sur le naufrage du Titanic. C'était lui dans le port de New-York, à son arrivée. La légende disait « _Des survivants du naufrage à leur arrivée au port de New-York, NY_. ».

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur cette photo ?  
\- J'avais 10 ans quand le Titanic a coulé. Ce n'est pas moi. Juste un homme qui me ressemble un peu... beaucoup_. »

Il essayait d'en rire. De toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Margaret se mit à rire et referma le livre comme si de rien était. Dans cinq minutes elle aurait oublié. Parce que c'était irréel et impossible, tout simplement.

L'épisode du livre passé, il paya sa carte postale, l'enveloppe et le timbre puis alla s'installer contre une petite fontaine en pierres pour rédiger quelques mots à l'arrière du papier cartonné. Les autres buvaient en terrasse. Ils avaient l'habitude que le bouclé se replie dans son coin de temps à autres. C'était sa personnalité. Ils l'aimaient tous ainsi. Pris d'un grand courage, Harry écrivit quelques mots derrière la carte, histoire que dans quelques années son fils comprenne qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié, n'avait jamais vieilli et par conséquent... n’avait jamais pu revenir.

« _Alexander. Je pense à toi à chaque instant. J'ai hâte du jour où tu liras ces mots et comprendras que je n'ai pas eu le choix. Tu me manques et je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être là à tes côtés. En attendant, c'est l'unique chose que je peux te faire parvenir. Prends soin de toi. Je t'aime. – Harry S_. »

Il enferma la carte dans son enveloppe et chercha dans son sac à dos une photo de lui. Il y en avait une au fond, issue d'une petite série de quatre photos qu'il avait du utilisé pour des papiers. Il glissa la survivante dans l'enveloppe après avoir précisé la date « Edward Marshall, 1927 » puis la ferma, griffonna l'adresse et la jeta dans la boîte à lettres. À plus tard, Alex.

« _Tu écrivais à un amant ou une amante qui te manque, beau brun ?  
\- Pas du tout. À un ami. Rien de palpitant. _»

Margaret le taquinait mais au fond elle voulait être sure qu'il ne voyait personne d'autre. Hormis Jack, son collègue – l'amant d'Harry, qu'elle n'appréciait guère. Elle aurait tant aimé être estimée aux yeux du grand brun, qu'il la regarde avec désir et même mieux, avec amour.

Elle dut attendre 1930 pour qu'Harry lui donne ce qu'elle attendait et donc un semblant d'amour. Soit six années après l’installation de ce dernier à Chicago. Toujours le même qu'en 1912. Il aurait maintenant quarante-trois ans. Mais la jeune femme avec qui il vivait désormais le voyait comme le garçon de vingt-cinq ans qu'il semblait être et était à ses yeux. Ils ne vivaient pas vraiment ensemble, en réalité. Elle venait de temps en temps chez lui et inversement, histoire de garder une certaine intimité. Ils prenaient leur temps et il se détestait parce que dans les années à venir il allait devoir partir et il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Mais tant pis. C'était lui qui souffrirait le plus. Il allait encore devoir tout abandonner, lui.

Jusqu'au jour où partir deviendrait plus compliqué que les autres fois. Jusqu'au jour où une personne sera si importante à ses yeux et vitale qu'il... bref.

« _Edward... On se connaît depuis six ans..._  
\- Tu sais compter, bravo.   
\- Arrête, laisse-moi terminer. On est ensemble depuis quelques mois et... j'aimerais... te présenter à ma famille. Et pourquoi pas en construire une avec toi. »

Elle avait l'air gênée. Si gênée. Mais si heureuse à cette idée. Il n'eut même pas la force de lui dire non. Il se retrouva donc quelques jours plus tard, assis à la table familiale de Margaret, pas très loin de Chicago. Il n'était pas amoureux, son départ se rapprochait, il ne voulait pas de bébé à nouveau si c'était pour ne pas pouvoir le voir grandir comme Alexander, mais il était là, parce qu'elle le voulait, parce qu'elle était l'épaule sur laquelle il se reposait depuis six ans.

« _D'où venez-vous, Edward ?_ »

La question qui faisait mal. Je suis américain, originaire de New-York. Ma mère est décédée en couche tout comme le bébé, mon père est mort noyé lors du naufrage du Titanic, je ne vieillis plus, j'ai quitté ma femme et mon fils restés en Californie et je suis désormais ici, à quarante-trois ans paraissant vingt-cinq, sur le point de partir pour d'autres contrées.

« _Du Montana. Mes parents sont décédés quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai vécu avec mon oncle. Je n'ai pas d'attaches. À part Margaret et Chicago_. »

Typique.

Ce soir là, Margaret fit preuve de beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Ce bébé, elle le voulait et elle le voulait maintenant. Harry n'arrivait pas à lui faire l'amour, il ne voulait pas d'un nouveau bébé, il n'en voulait pas, il n'était même pas amoureux, il ne pouvait pas, non non non. Il se créa un blocage psychologique puisqu'après une année à essayer, Margaret n'était toujours pas tombée enceinte, ce qui l'affectait profondément.

Cette histoire l'aida à partir plus facilement. Il la quitta en disant qu'elle ne réussirait jamais avec lui, et il partit avec ce prétexte là «  _tu mérites mieux, c’est moi le problème_ ». De toute façon, son entourage commençait à trouver étrange qu'il ne change pas d'un poil physiquement. Plaquer pour tout recommencer à nouveau. C'était l'an 1932. Il avait quarante-cinq ans. Son fils seize ans. Vingt ans qu'il n'avait pas pris une ride. Et il repartait sur la route. Sauf que cette fois, les choses seraient peut-être différentes. Une rencontre peut tout faire basculer. Non ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)


	4. Chapter 4

Retour à New-York. Harry ne se sentait nul part chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas retourner en Californie et encore moins à Chicago. Alors il s'était décidé à rejoindre New-York, sa ville natale. Là où personne ne le connaissait plus. Il n'y avait pas posé les pieds depuis environ deux décennies. Le temps avait passé et des millions d'individus des quatre coins du monde avaient débarqué sur le sol new-yorkais depuis que lui-même était revenu d'Europe. Il était arrivé avec d'énormes bagages, de nouveaux papiers, un nouveau prénom, un nouveau passé mais avec aucune envie, aucune once de joie.

L'envie de tout recommencer traverse l'esprit de beaucoup de personnes. Le Harry d'avant, s'il n'avait pas perdu sa famille, ni son premier amour, ni sa capacité à vieillir, aurait probablement déclaré que la jeunesse est précieuse. Il aurait prétendu vouloir rester jeune et beau toute sa satanée vie. Mais c'était des mensonges. Tout recommencer signifiait devoir tout abandonner un jour ou l'autre. Ça voulait aussi dire ne plus s'attacher, ne plus faire de projets sur le long terme. Condamné à vivre encore et encore les mêmes choses, à côtoyer la même génération d'individus avec les mêmes aspirations malgré les idéaux différents d'une décennie à l'autre.

Dès les premiers jours, ses économies encore confortables lui permirent de trouver un appartement plutôt bien situé et de s'y installer. Son nouveau chez lui pour la prochaine décennie. Et quelle décennie ça allait être. Il avait survécu à la crise de 29 – son compte en banque surtout, mais il était bien capable dans dix ans de se faire envoyer combattre en Europe pendant la guerre. Bien heureusement c'était loin. Ses préoccupations en 1932 étaient de trouver un travail, de se faire des amis et de se faire à cette nouvelle vie dans la ville qui l'avait vu grandir.

Quelques mois après son installation, l'affaire était bouclée. Après avoir travaillé dans un café dans un quartier plutôt calme – calme selon New York, il s'était fait embauché dans une banque – parce qu'il avait bidouillé ses diplômes, après tout avec l'argent on fait beaucoup de choses. Sauf que ça l'avait rapidement ennuyé. Dans une banque on ne rencontre pas grand monde. Il postula donc au Metropolitan Museum of Art et obtînt un job. Il ne faisait pas grand chose, il était surtout là pour guider et informer les visiteurs, il vagabondait toute la journée entre les œuvres puis rentrait le soir chez lui alors que New York restait animé jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Jusqu'au jour où il fit la rencontre de deux jeunes filles. Entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans, pas plus âgées que lui, c'était certain. Il n'était pas dupe, elles n'arrêtaient pas de le suivre et de parler assez fort sûrement dans le but qu'il les remarque. Harry se fit alors une réflexion : les femmes selon les époques ne changeaient pas, quand elles voulaient attirer l'attention d'un homme. Certes elles n'agissaient pas toutes de la sorte mais la plupart des jeunettes le faisaient. Plus le temps passaient plus les femmes pouvaient se permettre des choses même si ça restait très limité dans ces années là.

L'une d'elle l'interpella, les joues rougissantes.

« _J'aimerais quelques renseignements, s'il-vous-plaît._  
\- Hm... Oui, lesquels ?  
\- Vous seriez d'accord pour sortir ce soir ? Enfin je veux dire... Oh non je me sens stupide... Je voulais dire avec moi et mes amis. Nous allons voir une pièce à Broadway et on a une place en trop. »

Il fronça ses sourcils, pas certain de tout saisir. C'était précipité. Même Margaret n'avait jamais été aussi rentre-dedans. Mais cela faisait quelques mois qu'il n'était toujours pas sorti et qu'il restait reclus tous les soirs chez lui, dans son canapé, des couvertures pas assez épaisses sur les épaules à lire tous les livres qu'il pouvait trouver à la bibliothèque. Sortir ne l'engageait à rien.

« _Pourquoi pas.  
\- Cool. On se rejoint à vingt heures alors_. »

Et elle repartit en gloussant. C'était probablement un pari et elle avait gagné puisqu'il avait dit oui. Demain cette rencontre ne serait qu'un lointain souvenir. Sauf que quelques mois plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes – Rebecca et Liz, étaient devenues ses amies et il côtoyait aussi quelques hommes. Des étudiants. Il s'était particulièrement noué d'amitié avec un blond, d'à peu près son âge. Il lui rappelait vaguement un ami qu'il avait connu en 1910 ou quelque chose comme ça, quand il avait vingt-trois ans. Le bon vieux temps.

Mais toutes ces péripéties devaient bien mener sur quelque chose de plus intéressant. Non ? Un soir, la petite bande décida de retourner sur Broadway. Ils étaient quatre. Les deux garçons, Georges – le blond, et Harry – désormais connu sous le prénom « _Aaron_ » accompagnés de Rebecca et Liz. Il y avait foule devant la salle mais Mademoiselle Rebecca, connaissait bien le propriétaire qui était un ami de son père. Elle ne venait pas de n'importe où, cette fille. Elle fit donc rentrer ses amis par une porte de service qui donnait sur la loge des artistes. Des comédiens se préparaient. Harry était toujours gêné quand ils devaient traverser les coulisses tous ensemble, il se sentait de trop et avait l'impression d'envahir un territoire qui ne lui appartenait guère. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Un comédien attira son regard. Il était de taille moyenne, de corpulence assez fine, il avait de beaux cheveux courts et châtains. Il n'avait pas distinctement vu son visage mais ces quelques secondes de profil lui permirent d'affirmer qu'il y avait un très – très beau comédien dans la troupe. Liz le tira de sa rêverie pour l'emmener dans la salle. On y jouait de la musique, il y avait un air de swing qui régnait et qui lui rappela combien danser lui manquait. Faire tourner une personne, rire en trébuchant. Il avait envie de revivre tout cela, comme il l'avait vécu avec Arthur ou même Elena. New York était la bonne place. Jusqu'à 1941, les états-uniens feraient comme s'il ne se passait rien sur le continent européen, continuant leurs festivités jusqu'à ce que l'attaque de Pearl Harbor... gâche tout.

Harry était près de la scène, en grandes pompes, abordant un air joyeux, détendu. Les choses allaient bien. Il lui restait de longues années à vivre ici avant de repartir vers de nouveaux horizons. Cette décennie, il la sentait étonnement bien. Un photographe amateur pour un journal demanda à Harry et Rebecca s'ils voulaient bien poser pour une photo. La jeune femme attira Harry contre elle et embrassa sa bouche en toute amitié. Elle était ce genre de fille imprévisible pour qui rien n'est grave, même embrasser son ami sur la bouche alors que l'on porte un rouge à lèvres gras qui tache les lèvres de l'autre. Heureux de son cliché qui resterait dans les archives américaines après s'être retrouvé le lendemain dans les journaux, le photographe les remercia puis s'attaqua à d'autres spectateurs. Harry tourna la tête vers Rebecca et l'interrogea du regard.

« _Quoi ? Oh Aaron ! C'était juste un smack ! Regardez-le !_ »

Les deux autres regardèrent Harry en riant. Sur le coup il fut un brin agacé que l'on rit de lui, il avait gardé cette fierté, cet ego acquis pendant les années 1900 et 1910. Puis il laissa tombé quand Rebecca embrassa sa joue en souriant. Elle était trop mignonne pour qu'il lui fasse la tête. À son âge, – quarante-cinq ans, il ne pouvait tout de même pas faire la tête parce qu'une belle femme lui avait fait un smack tandis qu'il ne l'avait même pas repoussée.

« _J'ai un ami qui joue dans la pièce. C'est un universitaire. Fils à papa mais... Trop libertin pour son monde. Il est génial sur les planches. C'est sa deuxième fois mais il a un grand avenir dans le mériter même si... même si son père le contraint à étudier le monde des affaires ou... je ne m'y connais guère. Tu vois le genre_. »

Un père comme Edgar, comme le sien, pour faire simple. Harry voyait tout à fait. Lui aussi avait eu un avenir dicté par son paternel. Il avait toujours pensé aimer ça, les affaires, la finance, mais plus les années passaient, plus il découvrait que non, l'argent, la politique, il n'y avait pas que ça.

Les lumières s'éteignirent. Noir complet dans la salle, jusqu'à ce que les comédiens entrent en scène. Et il le vit. Le garçon au milieu de la scène, vêtu de noir et de blanc. L'homme des coulisses. L'homme qui allait changer la donne.

« _Celui en noir et blanc. C'est lui, mon ami. Il s'appelle Louis. Mignon, hein ? Et sacrément doué_. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis arrive enfin lrufucjs :)

**Author's Note:**

> C’est pas de la grande littérature ni même un très grand projet je l’ai écrit bien trop rapidement et pas vraiment relu. Je ne voulais pas me replonger avant le bac sur mon autre fiction qui mérite que j’y consacre bien plus de temps. Cependant j’avais envie d’écrire. So here we are.


End file.
